Talk:Neji Hyūga/Archive 2
Half-siblings? I noted that under the trivia section the article notes that Hinata and Hanabi are Neji's half-siblings because their fathers were identical twins. This is not necessarily true, as although their fathers shared an identical makeup, not every single on of their sperm was going to carry the exact same 13 chromosomes. If that were the case, then Hinata and Hanabi would share at least half their genes, which is also not true...of course, there is the ridiculous, slight possibility that the three just all happen to have received the exact same 3 chromosomes from their respective fathers, but it's really unlikely. Can we fix this, please? It's a little misleading. Unless, of course, Kishi actually stated this and it's true. Thanks! ----Anon He did. If i remember correctly in order for there to be Identical twins the egg is fertilized by one sperm then the egg splits into two thus creating identical twins. And it's in that view that essentially it's the same egg that that part of the trivia's there... --Cerez365 (talk) 18:24, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ----Okay. If that's what Kishi said. Wait. Is that even possible? Neji's a boy and Hinata and Hanabi are girls, so their respective fathers can't possibly have given them each of them the same chromosomes, because it's the father's chromosome that decides the sex. So therefore, there's no possible way that they're half-siblings...unless Neji's actually-?! No. Well, if that's what Kishi said... :Neji and Hinata/Hanabi share the same amount of genes as half-siblings would, statistically speaking. It doesn't matter if they have the same gender or not. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Neji and traditional Hyuga robes? I'd like to ask where it is exactly said that what Neji wears in Shippuden are traditional Hyuga robes. I mean, I haven't noticed any Hyuga with exactly similar robes than Neji has now. His robes (or I prefer to say shirt-trousers-skirt system) seems more like his own ones. Has Kishimoto mentioned somewhere that they are Hyuga robes? Or is this just a great mistake? --Nuti (talk) 07:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :It simply means that the robes he wears are more traditional compared to his jacket and shorts from Part I, not that it's a uniform.KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 17:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) What happened? What happened to Neji Hyuga's page? It got all empty, and someone put "neji suuuuucks" on it. What's going on? :Well, what happened was that someone had too much time on their hands, and decided to waste that time on replacing the content with that. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) What? What do you mean they had too much time on there hands?--TheBlueBlur (talk) 21:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) What happened to 8 gates assault? Isn't that what he used to kill Kidōmaru? No, that jutsu exists only in one of the video games, he used simple Gentle Fist to kill Kidomaru. Omnibender - Talk - 16:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I cant be just gentle fist because, of the combo he did, it was more of a technique that involved gentle fist but, isnt so it deserves a name. well if that is the cause then 8 trigrams 64 palms isnt a move its just gentle fist Well, it wasn't either. He just ran his chakra through that string attached to that arrow so that it would screw up Kidomaru's system. It isn't actually a jutsu. It's just chakra channeling. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 16:34, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thats not what actually killed him, it was the string of attacks that finished him Eye colour This article says: 'His eyes have been shown with a gray tint to them, while Hinata's eyes have a lavender tint.' This is in the article about the Byakugan: 'Neji's and Hinata's eyes seem to have tints of lavender and blue-grey, respectively.' I'd say, both Neji and Hinata have somewhat lavender/pink tint in their eyes. What should we go with, then? --Kiadony (talk) 16:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I'd say Neji's eyes are 95% white, 5% grey. No, there's no pink in them. I guess it's Kishimoto-sensei's way of saying that Neji isn't a very nice person, even if he's good (i'm referring to his demeanor here) while Hinata's are around 91% white, 9% lavender, showing she's softer. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 16:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) HYUGA NEJI's INTELLIGENCE I STRONGLY DISAGREE regarding the intelligence score given to Neji. Intelligence = 2.5???? REALLY? The no.1 rookie of his generation, 2.5?!?!?!?!? NARUTO is EVEN SMARTER THAN HIM????? Seriously???????? PLEASE EDIT IT!!!!!!! My suggestion is giving it at least a 4.5. :We don't make the stats ourself, they comes from the databooks. Jacce | Talk | 10:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Again, I am appealing to Narutopedia to change Neji's Intelligence SCORE at the article. He was the no. 1 rookie in the academy during his batch. It can be proven with one of the dialogue during the chuunin exam arc. THIS WAS MENTIONED by Tenten during the exam. Why give him a 2.5 intelligence? Seriously, Aburame shino is smarter than him, and you place his intelligence in par with that of Naruto? I'm not a huge neji fan, but give his character some justice. He was hailed as a genius by most of the characters in Naruto, he DISCOVERED, ON HIS OWN, some of the MAIN HOUSE TECHNIQUES that wasn't even taught to a BRANCH HOUSE MEMBER of the FAMILY. EVEN HINATA's FATHER RECOGNIZE HIM AS A GENIUS. Do you need more evidence to prove of his intelligence? I Suggest giving him a score of 4. PLEASE do him some justice. PLEASE!!!!!!!! :Masashi Kishimoto wanted him this way. And sign your posts. Jacce | Talk | 11:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah.. I forgot to mention this. This website is cool. MORE POWER TO NARUTO.wikia.com.. I know its hard to gather this kind of info. so, despite some of the arguments raised, I still say, that this is amazing. (I'm not all debate, I know how to appreciate hard-work as well). okay.. i said my piece, but who am I compared to the one who created the manga. Thank you for considering this. I see your a big fan of Neji... Well I also disagree with the databook infos because kishi think of something and than he changes like Zabuza was leader of ninja asasions of the mist and than a leader of sewen swordsmen, than he changet that evil shnobigashira(I don't know about you but he looks preety evil to me) from cloud country into the cloud vilage and now when we see the whole kumogakure goverment the raikage and whole bunch of kumo nins nobody says anything about head ninja, than he make the whole story spining abouth sasuke etc etc...And one more thing when you yelling at us abouth Neji status pleaing us pelase clear to us with your signature who you are so that we know with whom are we dealing withYamatoTakeru (talk) 21:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Neji's Aunt? Even though she Hinata and Hanabi's mother known yet if Neji and her are blood relateted, do you think she can be put in as family as Neji's Aunt? [[User:Aika Kami|'Aika Kami']] Nothing indicates they're blood related. Omnibender - Talk - 01:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I know that there not blood related but what i'm trying to say is should she be added as an aunt anyways since she still considered a aunt? (related by marriage wise) [[User:Aika Kami|'Aika Kami']] The only non-blood people we list are godparents, known lovers, spouses, former spouses and stepparents/stepchildren. Omnibender - Talk - 00:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, but just a question I want to ask how come you guys list the only non-blood people you list are godparents, known lovers, spouses, former spouses and stepparents/stepchildren anyways?--Aika Kami (talk) 09:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Because they have direct relations with the characters in question. In-laws and such only have indirect relations. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ummm...I was asking Omnibender this....--Aika Kami (talk) 08:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :They doth seemed to like thee Omni, me thinks xD Ye me thinking Omnibender you should answer it me lad...YamatoTakeru (talk) 21:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Fan Topics Hey In the Trivia in Tobi/Madara Uchiha's article it says that some fans have found "Tobi is a good boy" quite hilarious and they have made videos and such using that specific line. But when I tried to put down that some fan's approve of the "NejiTen" couple and make videos about it (on youtube and places like that) it was removed from Neji and Tenten's articles. Why can't I just mention it??? (BeastlyFish (talk) 05:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC)) :The relationship is pure speculation. Jacce | Talk | 05:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) jonin when did and where exactly did neji become jonin can someone please explain this :All that is known is that during the 2½ year time skip, Neji was promoted to jonin. Jacce | Talk | 20:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Should we put on his trivia that he made the biggest leap in ranks going from a genin to a jonin. I already put it but someone deleated it. I mean its on Shikamaru's page that he didnt make a change in his rank.Scott swag (talk) 03:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's already mentioned twice. ''~SnapperT '' 04:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Why where Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata removed from his list of family? It's a problem with the main wikia, they screwed something up during maintenance and now the semantics engines we use to fill in information in the infoboxes doesn't work. As soon as they fix it, the info will be added automatically again. Omnibender - Talk - 17:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) 539 Why does the recent addition to Neji's page say "attacked and killed by someone that appears to be Neji."? As far as I know, it's baseless to say it's anyone BUT Neji. Aside from speculation, as far as we've been told thus far, it IS Neji himself. Not just someone that appears to be him. It's just as baseless as saying Konoha was betrayed by someone that appears to be Sasuke, or Sakura was saved by someone that appears to be Naruto. I think it should just say "attacked and killed by Neji". (talk) 19:38, May 18, 2011 (UTC) We are all here because we are fans, not scientist. We don't earn money for being here and writing...There are probably Neji's fans... Until we find out why Neji (or who ever that is) attacked and killed those ninjas we can write that it is not him or that he is controled. There is probably a logical explanation why he killed them. We know he has been loyal to Konoha and his friends and family...It is not looking like him to kill comrade just because...So to not make this chapter so intesive for Neji fans we should write that he killed from unexplained reasons and he is probbably having some mind controle(like Yura was controled by Sasory) jutsu...That's speculation and it's logical...Good thing about wiki is that you can corect something that was incorect or was unexplained...YamatoTakeru (talk) 20:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Or he could have flipped his shit and started killing people. If he's being controlled or replaced is anyone's guess but at the moment, he flipped his shit and started killing people.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 20:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I think we keep everything like it is in the article. We'll have to wait till chapter 540 to know more. For all we know, it might be a dual combination genjutsu from Itachi and Nagato, but at this point it's still speculation. Sparxs77 (talk) 20:53, May 18, 2011 (UTC) @TheUltimate3 little more manners man... There is normal way for telling that he went nuts...This is wiki not some socergame... (talk) 22:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'll agree it's speculation to say that the person going about murdering people isn't Neji, but knowing what we know of both Neji and the abilities possible in the series, it's just as much speculation to say it is Neji. Keeping it in the middle is all we can do right now. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It's been middled. I suppose what we should do is give the situation as presented to us alterations can be made later when we get more info.--Cerez365™ 23:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I think that this Neji is a Zetsu clone. We never see him use the byakugan or any gentle fist. We know that the Zetsus sucked up alot of his chakra and that's all they need to make a clone with identical chakra. He also seems quite afronted at Sakura showing up and the possibility of her blowing his cover. It's also weird how he's giving that Zetsu-ish grin when I don't think we've seen him smile before. The real Neji was probably ambushed on his way to the medics as he was already very weak.-- (talk) 04:15, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think that you're right. We can say he's controlled or he's still on his way... But I will insist.. because he's a strong shinobi. Besides that, a shinobi with eye jutsu can see through Genjutsu. I was really surprised at that image :/ -_-_-_-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 05:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I have to side with ShouenSuki on this issue. We don't know if it is a Zetsu or some type of mind controlled Neiji. It is best to just say "Neiji appears to be killing medic Shinobi comrades." (emphasis on APPEARS) We don't know if it is him or not him. --Alastar 89 (talk) 07:19, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I also agree with Shounen. _-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 07:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) The worst thing with manga comics and another stuff that have long lasting time is that you have to wait... I remebre when chapter 437 came out I wanted to kill myself...So patient people because kishi is reasonable man... He will give the explanation...YamatoTakeru (talk) 11:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Lol! But the worst thing was Neji's suspicious. I can't wait to read 340. I need the answer what happen to Neji! _-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 11:32, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Then the best thing right now is to wait, I don't see how talking about it here is going to calm your suspicions. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 11:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) What I am wondering is whether or not the medics that were killed were Kumo-nins. Considering how his father died, we haven't seen much resentment working with kumo-nins. I kinda thought that Neji would make a big deal about that sort of thing. Then there is the theory that he is being controlled by Itachi's sharingan, why else would it be activated? Then there is the fact that he and Hinata fought against the Zetsu clones, we don't know if there is more to Zetsu's powers. His spores might be able to control people considering that more Zetsu clones sprout from the spores. The only way to confirm whether or not it really is Neji is for a Hyuga to use the caged bird seal and paralyze him. Until then we can only speculate that the perpetrator looks like Neji.--Cmcwiki (talk) 19:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you're right, Fmakck-senpai! there's 6 days more so I see, we should calm or if you want.. study your speculation ^_^ --_-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 06:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay this will solve. Neji's confirmed that he's controlled as written in Logistical Support and Medical Division. --_-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 12:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) NO really though, this isn't a forum.--Cerez365™ 13:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it was because of Zetzu's attack which resulted in the same as with Kisame(clone)? Reminder to all members, the talk page is for discussion of the creation and implementation of information in a article. Please refrain from further speculative talk, this topic is meant to be used for the discussion of how to phrase information from chapter 539 not to guess what is happening next. I think it will be best to inject 'middle-ground' language when describing this event. This would help keep the description of the event mostly accurate without making it speculative. Shouensuki's post seems most logical, we don't know if it is Neiji or not but we can word it in a way to show that we suspect Neiji. That is why I mentioned shortly afterwards to have the word "appear" placed in articles discussing this event in relation to Neiji. It gives the reader an idea that Neiji might be perpetuating these acts but their might be a chance he isn't. We don't know the answer yet, so we have to wait until the next chapter comes out. --Alastar 89 (talk) 17:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah Cerez-senpai. Since these are all speculation. _-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 10:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Evil Zetsu made Neji look bad...Seems kishi realy like to confuse us...Anyway as Cherez said to me it was preety obvious that that was Zetsu...I really hate when little internet neards go around the internet saying their stupid idiocy like in period beatween chapter 437 and 442 like Hinat is dead or something like that...They really add extra solt on my wounds...So next time when we are sure that some caracter is not going to die like Hinata or is not a spy like Neji who doesn't kill his comrades we will opose too neards who doesn't know anything right...YamatoTakeru (talk) 21:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Firstly, YamatoTakeru, this is not a forum so you shouldn't be posting things like that. Secondly, we "nerds" are simply taking things at face value. If we didn't do that, then crazy fans would have had us keep Jiraiya's status as "alive" because of how "obvious" it is that important main characters never die. Same with Gaara, who was officially dead for a large number of chapters. When the chapter came out, everything pointed to Neji being a traitor. Now we see that it was not so, and the information has been edited to accommodate that fact. Information on Wikis is easily altered, so it can keep up with the ever-changing manga. So, no, people will not oppose the addition of information that makes your beloved characters look bad, provided that, at that moment in time, it is correct. Hindsight is a brilliant thing. Igaram (talk) 07:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) His affiliation Should it be changed to Akatsuki since we saw him kill those two.MrAnonymous (talk) 18:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC)MrAnonymous :No. There are too many unknowns surrounding the situation.--Cerez365™ 18:51, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Plus, if he's being controlled, that doesn't mean he's affiliated to Akatsuki, since he wouldn't be acting on its behalf on his own free will. Resurrected shinobi aren't listed as Akatsuki affiliated, because they're being forced to fight. Omnibender - Talk - 23:02, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah... not really since he's still loyal to Konohagakure. _-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 10:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Adding something about the war? Should we add something about his behavior towards hinata during the war? or vice versa? I know branch members are supposed to protect main branch, but i think this is cute and him being all worried about hinata getting attacked made us remember his loyalty to her. Its almost like he was given a side mission from hyuga clan to protect her, top priority. It looks like hinata and neji grew alot closer. doing collaberations etc. Shelldone (talk) 21:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :If that's not mentioned already in some way, I think that it should be mentioned that his attitude towards her has changed a great deal.--Cerez365™ 21:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) New Image What do you think of this new image?--[[User:MaryeShoujo|'MaryeShoujo']] 17:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :What the heck is this ? Why is everyone in some mad rush to change every god-damned image ?! --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:31, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Unnecessary change, current image is fine. Omnibender - Talk - 21:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Sorry for the inconvenience.--[[User:MaryeShoujo|'MaryeShoujo']] 21:52, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::@Speysider: They are just suggesting image. ::I like the current one. Just try to change image if it's in a bad angle and bad quality. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 05:21, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Wall abiltily should we note in the ability list that he was/is able to make a wall of somesort. Im dont know if it was in the manga but in the anime when he was fighting kidomaru i pretty shore he made a chackra wall of some sort to stop a kunia/Knife. :All he did was release a lot of chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 03:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Oww... Will should we put that he was/is able to stop a projetile(however you spell it) with his chackra. all it says is that he is able to slow or impede(which also means to slow down) the projectile, not stop it. P.S. sorry for not signing the post earlier (talk) 16:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) NaruHina4ever :::Are you referring to the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven? o.O --Cerez365™ (talk) 16:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::: No it wasnt that, I think he used it after that while fighting kidomaru. It looked like an invisible wall in the anime(not shore if it was in the manga). (talk) 16:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) NaruHina4ever Developments Because of the latest developments, much of this article is going to have to be rewritten to talk about the past tense. I don't have the time to do this but I'm leaving this here so someone else can do so. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 15:36, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :I think it would be wise to wait. I got a dejavú feeling about all of this deaths and the deaths that occured during Pain's invasion to konoha. I bet in the end Obito will use the Rinne Tensei to ressurrect every one that died including Neji, Shikaku and Inoichi. I know this is just speculation without proof, but i would not want to be the guy that changed all this text to the past tense just to have to change it back again!!! --Musemaniac11 (talk) 16:54, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Whatever... Its this wiki's habbit to go and do things right away when they are revealed without waiting. Thats how we did the Tobi and Obito thingy and this one is no exception.— :Well in a case like this, we would act immediately when it's a simple character death. If by some great miracle he is alive, we'll act according after.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:13, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Correct me if I'm wrong but the article was supposed to be written in past tense from the start. No need to rewrite the entire page to read like an obituary, but it should have always been in past tense. Every article was supposed to be in past tense I believe.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:19, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Death photo I think we should put a photo of his corpse at the end of the plot overview if it doesn't cause too much clutter. That's usually what we do for deceased characters, Asuma, Nagato, etc. --M4ND0N (talk) 20:01, December 18, 2012 (UTC) death?? is the fact that he is so far the first of the konoha 11 to die noteworthy of trivia??.... --Caseather (talk) 05:47, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :No. It's junk trivia here.--Cerez365™ (talk) 05:53, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's Konoha 12 (9 rookies and Guy's Team). Also, it's not really "junk" since the group has been presented as being rather signifigant. Uh no, it's Konoha 11 since they were given that title after Sasuke left. And it is junk trivia. (talk) 00:22, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan Nothing can really be "junk trivia" when all trivia is is very unimportant or nonessential facts. So anything could really work. Not necessarily. For example this mentioning of Neji being the first Konoha 11 member to die is something that any idiot who follows the Manga could tell. (talk) 03:06, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan :We have a MoS here.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 03:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't it be mentioned somewhere that Neji taught Hinata how to use Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms? Maybe in the Legacy section? (talk) 07:20, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I was about to mention the same thing. Some type of comment to note that Neji had trained her and given her advice. Alexdhamp (talk) 22:37, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Original "Death" I've heard here and there that Neji was originally supposed to have died after his fight with Kidomaru, but Kishimot's editor's made him stay alive....could someone please verify this? Neji didn't die in his fight with kidomaru he was healed by shizune with a very high level medical ninjutsu.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 11:45, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I know, but I am saying that I've heard that Neji was ORIGINALLY supposed to die after that fight, but Kishi's editors prevented it from being so.Yahyanime (talk) 21:40, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :This isn't a forum. We can't say yay or nay on this because we don't work with Kishimoto.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:52, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Age at death So thanks to the information we have from 643, shouldn't Neji have been 18 at death not 17, also the rest of his team should also be 18 now right? NexusLordNova (talk) 12:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :No, Lee is still 17, but Tenten 18 and Neji is dead, so he can't be anything anymore. But yeah, he has died as 18 years old--Elveonora (talk) 13:47, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Rotation I've noticed that Rotation isn't in the list of jutsu. It's in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes. Rock LeeJKL (talk) 23:24, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :Because that's not the actual name of the jutsu. It's Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, and it's there. Omnibender - Talk - 00:15, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Age data So here is what is bothering me.. Gaara is born January and Naruto is born october. they were BOTH 15 in the herobook and the begining of part one. That means all the way until his fight with Kakuzu where in those few chapters he was mentioned being 16 finally. There for Neji should be 16 in the begining of shippuden not 17. Same applies to other peoples ages being younger too. So I am changing it. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 19:12, December 31, 2013 (UTC) They didn't appear at the very beginning of part II. I believe so no--Elveonora (talk) 02:10, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :The thing is, we only add what's given in the databooks, nothing else. We also do not include the herobook. Seelentau 愛議 03:53, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::We do use the herobook, that's our source for Naruto and some other characters being 15 at the absolute start of part 2. If we didn't, their first officially listed age would be 16, from the third databook. My understanding of the apparently greater difference in age in question here stems from Neji not having a herobook entry giving his age as his third databook age minus one. Omnibender - Talk - 04:10, January 1, 2014 (UTC) @Elve yeah they did, they were sent to help team Kakashi with rescuing Gaara so they did appear in the beginning of part 2. @Seel They weren't listed because the herobook only covered current events at the TIME of its release where a few chapters later tea gai made their Shippuden appearance. Neji is 1 year 3 months 7 days older than Naruto. Naruto was 15.5 years old from Rescue Gaara arc all the way until he was said to be 16 around his fight with Kakuzu. So Neji was 16yrs and 8 months when he debuted in Shippuden. Gaara born January and Sakura born March were 15 for sure in the Rescue Gaara arc as herobook states, Naruto born October was 15 too. That means that Gaara is either born the January after Naruto, or he was 15 and 11 months when Shippuden started and if he was born later then Sakura herself would of had to of been 15 and 11 months at least. So one way or another Team Gai was 16, the rookie 9 were 15 and team Baki was 15, 17, and 18. Now what if databook 4 leaves out age data for some odd reason?? When we know they are all older because the manga said Narutos birthday was Tomorrow. I believe logic should be used and the ages should be added even if not ALL characters were specified in herobook for the reason I already stated. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 11:31, January 1, 2014 (UTC) It depends on if we should consider ghost appearances. The first age given for them was after they appeared in Part II. not before. We don't track and update ages of characters that haven't made their first Part II. appearance yet. do we? Hanabi is an example, we could easily calculate her age because we know she is alive, but we haven't and likely won't. In short: not on screen = doesn't exist as far as we are concerned.--Elveonora (talk) 13:35, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, that's what I meant. We cover what the databooks cover. If Neji and the others didn't appear and had no age given, we don't add those ages, since they simply don't exist as official information. Seelentau 愛議 13:55, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Alright then. But what if Databook 4 doesn't even give age statistics??? Then we have to use mange and calculations. Another waiting game commences. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 15:49, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :That's unrelated to the topic at hand, you are mixing two different fruits, Neji isn't even the same case, point being is that we list the characters' ages as of their first and last appearances in a given part, we don't detail every single day of their fictional lives. So let's say another timeskip happens (+3 years) and for example Sakura's last appearance would be during the war... thus we won't have changed her age to 19-20 whatever because she doesn't appear in "Part III." :What you try to do with Neji is having his age listed in correspondence with chapter 245 instead of his debut. :For the other topic about characters that appear but Kishi doesn't update their ages with DB4, correct me, but I could have sworn it's been already done most notably by you I think, so that's settled--Elveonora (talk) 16:15, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :It's worth mentioning that several articles are not abiding by this practice of only listing ages as of their first appearance and/or that are sourced. Hinata, for example, has an age of 15 given. ''~SnapperT '' 17:16, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I don't remember if I made changes to the others or not, but its one way or the other and there is NO in between, either we fit all of the characters with the fitting ages from Herobook, or we ONLY list each character with the data given straight from the other Databooks. Sasuke was not even given data in Herobook, neither were lots of characters. Its up to you all to come to a decision here and stop playing both sides of the fence on this wiki... if you're going to stick to only given numbers from databook and manga then do so and stop picking and choosing. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 18:21, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for really seeing what I was bringing up @Omnibender ItachiWasAHero (talk) 18:23, January 1, 2014 (UTC) why cant ppl never accept to just wait until more informations are given to us we cant know more than we are toldtoIloveinoxxx (talk) 18:24, January 1, 2014 (UTC) @Snapper2, that's curious. Sounds like it deserves attention. It should be even between all characters. The only problem with this method I would have is, that things like height and weight are true only as of a specific point in the series when the databook comes out I believe. So just an example, let's say a databook says this about a hypothetical character called Bob: * height: 170cm * weight: 69kg * age: 16 He has appeared mid Part II. not at the beginning and it's been a few months in Narutoverse-wise. So logically, he is likely to have grown and lost/gained some fat or muscle lol. So listing Hinata's earliest Part II. age as of chapter 245 but her weight and height from 150 chapters or how many later is just... wrong. Therefore I oppose this.--Elveonora (talk) 19:13, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I really don't see why this needs to be discussed. The wiki collects information from every official source, nothing semi-official, meaning things like calculated ages or such. If Naruto was given an age in the herobook and Neji wasn't, we list Naruto's age from the herobook but not Neji's supposed age, even if it can be calculated. Because if we'd do that, who would tell us where to stop? If we list his age, the next article I'm going to create is a timeline and no one could speak against it, since it's calculated based on all the ages given in the databooks and so. But that's not what a wiki is there for. Seelentau 愛議 19:43, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. I also think the current practice of extrapolating ages based on date of birth and the statement in chapter 643 that the following day is Naruto's birthday is wrong for the same reasons. When it finally is Naruto's birthday he can be a year older, but other characters should wait for a databook. ''~SnapperT '' 19:56, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, ItachiWasHero and others have already changed lots of them because of chapter 643, so you would have to reverse all of that. I get it that you are against us changing the characters' current ages using Naruto as a template, but what about listing their debut ages instead their given manga/databook ages, practice ItachiWasHero also has done and wanted to with Neji? I just reverted Hinata, but 15 is technically correct... it seems Omni supports the latter at least while Seel is against that. I oppose us listing their age before they appeared, but Hinata already appeared in Part II. before Databook 3 came out, even tho her age wasn't given, what's wrong with us calculating that?--Elveonora (talk) 20:18, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::It's wrong because it can't be referenced. Or at least not elegantly. If someone asks for a source that Sasuke is 17, we can't point to such a page in such a chapter/supplementary material. We have to explain that in chapter 643 it was said that Naruto would be 17 the next day and even though he isn't 17 now characters with birth dates before his are logically a year older than they were last reported to be. :::Plus, since the ungiven ages are so easy to calculate, there's no reason to give them. Readers can do the math and the wiki can stick to the facts with that comfort. :::The best reason, however, is that these calculated ages obscure the official ages and eventually lead to inaccurate information. This edit is an example of that. 17 is Matsuri's official age. 18 is (somehow, despite the fact she has no birthday) her age as of chapter 643. 19 is not true and is wrongly based on the assumption that the 17 is from the herobook. This is bad and there are probably other examples of it that have not been caught. ''~SnapperT '' 20:49, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Then it's settled. Go remove all info on this wiki that is not directly stated in the 3 Databooks and the Herobook such as numbers and etc, all anime only stuff and numbers(or just make a few anime only pages), and anything else that isn't directly from the 3 Databooks and the Herobook. Have fun with that guys lol. Btw, Databook data usually covers their first appearances/re-appearances. Just some info for ya. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 21:07, January 1, 2014 (UTC) @Snapper2, That, I understand. But I also meant the other thing ItachiWasHero does, calculating backwards, listing characters' ages as they were at a specific point in the series before given ages in manga or by databooks, like Hinata being 15 in chapter 282 for an example.--Elveonora (talk) 21:18, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :I thought that's what I was talking about. Readers can calculate forwards and backwards on their own. The wiki gets by with only saying x event happened y years ago. Readers somehow get by without the wiki going the extra mile to calculate what age z character was at the time. No reason to not expect the same with regards to "current" ages. ''~SnapperT '' 23:39, January 1, 2014 (UTC) If that is how it is, then someone needs to go through the characters pages and do the changes. Otherwise this discussion is pointless. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 17:27, January 2, 2014 (UTC)